Die for you?
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Gaara x sakura. A songfic based on the song Die for you. It jsut seemed to fit....sorry its not very happy and a oneshot to boot.


Firstly let me say - I am so sorry. This is a songfic based on the song by: Megan McCauley called Die for You

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your fear it moves me.  
Your weakness I taste.  
I breathe you, I hate you.  
You course through my veins.**

"DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" a voice hissed near his ear, he was growing weak but he knew that he had to try, he had to try.

"Gaara...don't die" the voice said more softly, something salty hit his mouth allowing him to taste her pain...her weakness was him.

He could feel her holding him, and desperately wanted to hold her back her scent mingled with blood and fresh dirt. He hated her for causing him this weakness. To be in the arms of the one he loves, and not being able to respond.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And now.  
**_And now._

**You want me. You love me.  
And I hate myself.  
I need you, but I hate you.  
'Cause I want nothing else.**

"Please...Gaara...I love you, I LOVE YOU!" she gasped out holding him closer.

_she wants me..._he thought fuzzily _she loves me..._

**_NO you __HATE her!_**

_No...I hate you...and myself...She, she..._he could feel her heartbeat _shes too good to hate_

He felt the flow of Chakra enter him again, his sand didn't even attempt to stop it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And I bleed you since I've healed you.  
Your pain escapes through me.  
'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you.  
'Cause they say we could never be.  
They can't see.**

Sakura gasped slightly as blood came from her mouth. She had performed a jutsu that allowed her to take on some of Gaara's wounds. She had taken the most serious, knowing it would be easier to heal them within herself than without

She could hear people shouting now.

"Sakura…." He said hissing in pain

"Don't say anything…..I understand" she said seeing her blood splatter on his pale face. She held him closer breathing in his musky scent _I should hate you_

"They cant see us"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know I shouldn't love you.  
There's just too much to fake.  
But you see me, and I feel you.  
And I am not afraid.  
I'm not afraid.**

She almost cried when they took him from her arms.

Sasuke was there first in her face, demanding to know if the man had hurt her.

She shook her head and stood.

The world went black as she fainted.

The hospital was quiet as she slipped into his room.

"Sakura…" he whispered

"Shh" she said sitting beside him, she brushed a lock of his hair away "I know, I shouldn't love you" she whispered, she looked at him then, "But I can't pretend not to feel anything" she said her eyes watering.

She looked away

Gaara hesitantly reached over "Come back to the sand, I'll tell Tsunade when we reach there"

She didn't flinch looking him in the eye, she took his hand

"Are you afraid?" he asked while they paused at the gates

She looked back, then to him "I'm not afraid"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And I bleed you since I've healed you.  
Your pain escapes through me.   
'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you.  
'Cause they say we could never be.**

She fell to her knees in the desert, coughing up blood onto the black sand.

Gasping for air.

"Sakura!" He gathered her into his arms "Whats happening?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It seems the pain's been traded,  
Since I pulled you through.  
And now my mind's been so jaded.  
And I would kill myself for you.  
I'd die for you.**

"I,I took your wounds" she was in so much pain looking into his eyes

His green eyes widened and he felt something gripping his heart "No" he whispered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And I bleed you since I've healed you.** _More blood fell from her lips to the sand_  
**Your pain escapes through me.** _"Gaara…" she whispered_  
'**Cause I breathe you, but I hate you**. _"Sakura, hold on, keep breathing!" _  
**'Cause they say we could never.** _"The gates were near"_

**And I bleed you since I've healed you.** _It came faster now, the blood pouring in damaging amounts_  
**But I hate you, but I breathe.**

"Gaara….please…..please" she begged

He knew what she asked for, and for once in his life he decided, he could love, and he leant down to kiss her.

**And I see you.** _Her jade green eyes and pink hair in the moonlight_  
**And I feel you.** _The way her lips and heartbeat felt_  
**And I hate you.** _He couldn't, he could never hate her_  
**But I'd die for you.** _The silence was deafening, Gaara of the sand kneeling beside the body of the woman he once loved. _

_She had loved him with all of her heart, enough to die instead of him._


End file.
